


How Wonderful Life Is, Now You're In The World

by RiddleMeEvil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin won't turn here, Happy AU, How it should have been, Jedi are oblivious, Jedi in love, M/M, Moulin Rouge-Your Song, Obi-Wan can sing, Obikin Fluff, Secret Relationship, So Much Cuteness, and cooks too, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleMeEvil/pseuds/RiddleMeEvil
Summary: Anakin's home, just in time for dinner... But Obi-Wan wasn't expecting him this early. Major fluff. Oh, and music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This popped into my head last night while I was watching Moulin Rouge-awesome movie, probably one of my favorites-and I spent an hour or two working on it. A large part of the inspiration for this came from the cutest Obikin RPers on Twitter- @Marshmallow_Ani and @SassMaster_Obi-who are also brilliant people and great friends <3 This is definitely Obikin, and again there's no mention of Padmé-I love her character but can't write her to save my life... Unbeta'ed and all mistakes are mine :D As usual-I don't own SW or Moulin Rouge, please be gentle if you review, and enjoy! Thanks for reading :) -Lyra

My _gift is my song.. And this one's for you._

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song._

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done.._

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words-how wonderful life is, now you're in the world..._

As the late afternoon sun peeks through the tall windows in the Jedi Temple, newly Knighted Anakin Skywalker strides purposefully through the halls. The Knight has just come home from his first solo mission, and his eagerness to get back to his quarters-and the Master he shares them with-is obvious in his movements. They've just recently accepted their feelings for each other-after Geonosis, tempers ran high and they ended up arguing heatedly in their living room, which eventually culminated in a dramatic reveal of their feelings-and Anakin convinced the Master to enter into a secret relationship right under the Jedi's upturned noses.

Obi-Wan realized very quickly it was the best decision he'd ever made-the two of them are closer than ever, Force signatures so tightly intertwined that they sometimes look and feel like one. They compliment each other in every way, one's weakness the other's strength, and vise versa.

Anakin smiles to himself, leaving a lift at his floor and heading in the direction of his apartment, a barely discernible spring in his step. Turning down a corridor, faint singing filters through the air, and his steps slow as he approaches his apartment door.

_"Sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss..."_

Palming it open, the music becomes louder, the clear and strong notes of a distinctly accented and cultured male voice stream smoothly past him, and Anakin smiles, letting the door slide closed behind him.

Just inside, he places his boots and cloak by the doorway and quietly treads towards the voice, drawn as if by a siren-for indeed, the singer _was_  a siren created by the Force especially for him.

_"Well, some of these verses.. Well, they.. They got me quite cross."_

He enters the small kitchenette, his eyes immediately finding the compact, graceful figure before the stove. Obi-Wan is wearing one of Anakin's old sweatshirts and cooking dinner, an apron tied around his slim waist and the baker's hat Anakin bought him as a joke for his last Lifeday perched at a rakish angle on his head.

The Knight leans against the doorframe, hungry eyes drinking in the Jedi before him. Oblivious to Anakin's presence, he continues to sing, bending to check on a pan in the oven.

"-But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song.. It's for people like you that keep it turned on.."

He straightens, closing the oven door with a snap and a twist of his hips. Anakin stifles a laugh, enjoying the sight of his Master so happy and at peace in their home. His eyes caress the swaying form lovingly, and he wants to take Obi-Wan in his arms-but he can't yet bring himself to break the spell the older man has cast upon him with his bewitching voice and movement.

"So excuse me forgetting-but these things I do.." Obi-Wan twirls, waving a wooden spoon. "You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue!" He throws his head back, red-gold locks falling haphazardly through the air and eyes sparkling, miraculously not noticing his rapt audience in the doorway.

Anakin's heart clenches almost painfully at the sight, filled almost to bursting with love for the beautiful man in front of him.

"Anyway, the thing is-what I really mean.." Here, Obi-Wan executes a graceful leap towards the refrigerating unit, landing balanced on one foot as he pulls open the door. "Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!!!" He jumps happily away from the fridge, turning to place the carton of blue milk on the table, and freezes when he finally catches sight of Anakin in the doorway.

His cheeks turn a bright pink but he pushes his embarrassment aside, running to jump into Anakin's widespread arms. They close around him and everything in the Galaxy is _right_ again, their Bond filling with the love and devotion they have for each other.

Obi-Wan presses his face into his lover's neck, breathing him in, and Anakin pulls him close to his chest, face buried in the Master's auburn hair. Obi-Wan is the first to break the contented silence that has settled around them.

"Anakin.. Dear one, I've missed you..!" His hands clutch at Anakin's tunic, unconsciously searching for injuries. He tilts his head up, gentle green-blue eyes meeting bright, loving azure. "Are you well? No injuries?"

Anakin shakes his head, a small smile on his lips.

"No, no, my darling.. I missed you too. Obi-Wan, I'm okay. Nothing went wrong. I'm not hurt. I'm right back here where I belong-with you safe in my arms." He shifts, dropping a soft kiss to the older Jedi's forehead.

"That was a beautiful homecoming, darling.." He teases, sniffing at the oven. "What're you making?"

Obi-Wan flushes again, looking down as he responds. "Thank you.. I didn't know you'd be back so early. I decided to make your favorite-potatoes and steak, with a chocolate pie for dinner. Sound good?"

Anakin nods, tilting his lover's chin back up to look into the older man's eyes.

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you, Master."

Obi-Wan smiles, fingers brushing over the taller Jedi's cheek. "You're very welcome, dear one." He sighs. "I couldn't help but worry.. You said it went alright?"

Anakin huffs but nods, tracing circles on Obi-Wan's hips with his fingertips as his head tilts down, brushing their noses together.

"Yeah, it went as well as it would've if Master Windu had gone instead." He mumbles distractedly. "But I really don't want to talk about it right now, Master.." His eyes drop to the shorter man's mouth. "I've got a better idea."

Obi-Wan laughs softly, obligingly tilting his head up to capture Anakin's lips with his own. The kiss is gentle, mouths moving slowly against each other as the lovers reacquaint themselves, their Force presences melding seamlessly together. The Force itself sings with the pure _rightness_  that comes from their love, their Bond making the experience even more intimate than ever. They relax, the last bits of stress and worry melting away into nothing, the only thing that matters being the other's lips against their own, their bodies flush against one another. After a few moments-it could've been years, an eternity or a thousand lifetimes, time was suspended.. All he knows is that he never, _ever_  wants to stop kissing Obi-Wan- Anakin pulls away, resting his forehead on the Master's and gazing down at him.

Obi-Wan's eyes are closed, an ethereal smile on his lips, and Anakin's breath catches in his throat. His lover looks so serene, so wonderfully _happy_  it brings tears to his eyes and he has to look away. Obi-Wan's eyes flutter open and he frowns, confusion dancing over his features.

"Anakin? Dear one, what's wrong?" He takes the beloved face in his hands, wiping the tears off the young Jedi's cheeks. He presses a kiss to Anakin's nose.

"Tell me."

Anakin shakes his head with a choked laugh, pulling Obi-Wan tightly to his chest.

"It's nothing, darling, I'm just so happy to finally be home again with you. That's all."

Obi-Wan smiles in relief, placing another light kiss on the corner of Anakin's mouth.

"Oh, Anakin, I'm so very glad to have you home, too." The oven beeps, and he reluctantly pulls away, walking over to pull the pan out.

"Sit down, dear one, and we'll have dinner. I'm sure you're starving." He teases his younger lover, placing their full plates on the table and taking a seat. Anakin plops down onto his chair, his mechanical hand reaching for his fork and his organic one clasping Obi-Wan's.

"You know it! I'm always starving, Master." He jokes back, squeezing his fingers around Obi-Wan's. He lifts a forkful to his mouth, letting out an exaggerated moan of pleasure.

" _Ohh_.. I've missed your food..!"

Obi-Wan smacks his arm lightly, shaking his head.

"Anakin! How many times must I remind you of your table manners?!" He's laughing, happy to have his other half back here where he belongs, and Anakin grins back, safe at home and content at last.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song.._

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done-I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I've put down in words..._

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world._


End file.
